Waddle Dee's Adventure
by Emiri-Chu
Summary: All the rice cakes in Dream land are missing! Join Waddle Dee, Kirby, and their friends in finding them.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Waddle Dee was about to have a rice cake for lunch, when he noticed that he had eaten the last one yesterday. He decided to see if he had any left in his secret stash in the forest, so he grabbed his parasol and left.

The forest contained many Poppy Brothers, who enjoyed throwing bombs at anything that came near them. So, Waddle Dee knew he would have to use his parasol to protect himself.

After taking several steps into the forest, he heard some snickering from in the trees. Quickly, he took his parasol, opened it and hid under it. Then several bombs fell, but Waddle Dee was safe beneath his parasol. Next, without closing his parasol, he took off deeper into the forest.

Just then, when Waddle Dee was about to climb to where his secret stash was in his tree house, a strong wind caught his parasol, taking it down a different path. "Oh no," said Waddle Dee as he ran as fast as he could behind it . Then, there was more snickering from in the trees, and some bombs fell.

Waddle Dee closed his eyes, but no bombs were falling. Waddle Dee opened his eyes, and found his friend Kirby had inhaled them to get the bomb ability, and was throwing bombs at the pesky Poppy Brothers.

"Thank you Kirby," said Waddle Dee, "you saved me."

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

"But I lost my parasol," Waddle Dee added. "It blew away somewhere this way. So, do you think you could help me find it?"

Kirby, in agreement, said, "Poyo!" So, after Kirby got rid of the Poppy Brothers, the twosome went deeper into the forest.

After a while, Waddle Dee saw his parasol.

"Look!" shouted Waddle Dee, "It's my parasol."

"Bwahaha," laughed a voice. Just then, two Poppy Brother Seniors hopped out from behind the trees and began throwing bombs. Kirby thought it looked like fun, so he threw bombs at the Poppy Brother Seniors. Waddle Dee hid under his parasol.

Later, Kirby poked Waddle Dee. Waddle Dee looked around. The Poppy Brother Seniors were gone. "Wow, Kirby that was great. But I'm hungry, and I left my rice cakes at our tree house… I think," said Waddle Dee.

"Poyo!" said Kirby and they set off to their tree house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby and Waddle Dee were on their way to the tree house, and no more Poppy Brothers seemed to be appearing. Waddle Dee made sure to close his parasol, because that was what had caused the trouble in the first place.

Waddle Dee closed his eyes for just a moment, he thought, until the sound, "Poyo!" came. Waddle Dee suddenly looked up, to see Kirby waving to him from the tree. Waddle Dee quickly climbed up the rope ladder to their tree house.

He entered, with Kirby close behind, and went to his secret stash. However, all that was there was a stamp with a symbol on it. Meanwhile, Kirby had found some apples, and had brought a few to Waddle Dee.

"Thank you, Kirby," said Waddle Dee, "but all my rice cakes are gone, and only a stamp with a symbol on it was left there."

Kirby seemed to be thinking, and then with a smile, shouted, "POYO!" and ran off.

"Wait up!" added Waddle Dee, unsure what Kirby was thinking.

Kirby ran for quite a while, until Waddle Dee asked, "Can't we take the Warpstar?"

Kirby, intrigued by the idea, took out his star phone, and the Warpstar arrived. Kirby and Waddle Dee hopped on.

A short time later, they landed near a forest. Kirby wanted to keep running, but Waddle Dee wanted to walk. Thus, Kirby went ahead, stopping a few times, so Waddle Dee could catch up.

Soon, Waddle Dee realized that Kirby was going to find Adeleine, probably to draw them some rice cakes. Kirby was shouting, "Poyo!" very happily.

"Hi, Kirby, Waddle Dee," said Adeleine shyly.

Waddle Dee decided to tell Adeleine, "Something happened to the rice cakes!"

She seemed surprised. "Really?" she asked. "Don't worry. I'll make some."

She drew some, and the picture of the two rice cakes hopped off of the paper and into Kirby and Waddle Dee's hands as real rice cakes.

"Thank you," said Waddle Dee, "but we still don't know where the real rice cakes are."

Adeleine replied, "Well, maybe we should ask Ribbon."

So they all agreed that they should find Ribbon, and went to do exactly that. Kirby took out his star phone, and hopped in a spaceship-like Warpstar that he called. Waddle Dee and Adeleine hopped in, too. They set off for Ripple Star, which wasn't too far from Pop Star. It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

At Ripple Star, Kirby was quickly able to spot Ribbon. He shouted, "Poyo!" and ran toward her.

"Oh!" she said. "Hi, Kirby, Waddle Dee, and Adeleine! What brings you all here, and where's King DeDeDe?"

Waddle Dee barely let her finish, before exclaiming, "All the rice cakes in Dreamland are missing!"

"That's not good," said Ribbon, "let's go find them."

So they all hopped in Kirby's spaceship star and left for Pop Star. However, there was a meteor shower, and they ended up at Shiver Star instead.

Shiver Star, as the name implies, is a rather cold place covered in snow and ice.

Kirby and his friends noticed that a meteor had hit the side of the spaceship star, causing ice to form around it. It showed no signs of flying unless the ice was somehow melted. Waddle Dee touched some of the ice, but it was very, very cold.

Kirby went into a cave near where they crash-landed. He found a fire inside the cave, and inhaled some of it to get the fire ability. Then he started rubbing the ice, which quickly melted due to his fire ability. Pleased to finally be able to leave, everyone hopped in and they left.

It took a lot longer to get back, because they had to go around the meteor shower.

They landed in front of Waddle Dee's house. "But what about…?" started Ribbon, before she was again interrupted by Waddle Dee.

"Uh, say Adeleine and Ribbon, do you know what this symbol might mean?" he asked.

Kirby looked at it and said, "Poyo!"

Adeleine seemed to be thinking, and Ribbon finally asked, "But what about King DeDeDe?"

Kirby nodded his head.

Adeleine said, "Yeah, that's the symbol from King DeDeDe's coat."

"Oh," said Waddle Dee, "it is?"

"It's upside-down," said Ribbon, turning it for him. Kirby was a step ahead and already got the regular Warpstar ready to go.

"So where did you find that?" Ribbon asked Waddle Dee.

"Where I left my rice cakes," said Waddle Dee.

"Then King DeDeDe probably knows where they are," said Adeleine. So they all hopped on to Kirby's Warpstar, to go see King DeDeDe.

"Here comes that pesky Kirby," said King DeDeDe, looking through a pair of binoculars, "and he's brought company."

He turned to a Waddle Dee wearing a bandana. "Hide the rice cakes, Bandana Dee." Bandana Dee quickly followed the order, and moments later, Kirby arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just pretend Bandana dee collects stamps… ^_^"

I==I==I

"What do you know about the rice cakes?" asked Waddle Dee.

"What do you know about the rice cakes?" asked King DeDeDe back.

"That you took them!" said Waddle Dee proudly holding the stamp… sideways.

"Oops," added Waddle Dee, fixing it.

"BANDANA DEE GET UP HERE!" yelled King DeDeDe.

"Yeth?" replied a muffled voice coming up the stairs.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STAMPS? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A RICE CAKE?" steamed the aggravated King.

"Uh…," said Bandana Dee. Kirby had run behind Bandana Dee and down the stairs.

"Give back the rice cakes, King DeDeDe," said Waddle Dee.

"Why?" asked King DeDeDe.

"Poyo!" said Kirby, dragging a big bag of rice cakes.

"Oh! Can we have a picnic?" asked Adeleine.

"Okay fine," said King DeDeDe.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

"What?" asked Ribbon.

"Well," said a grumpy King DeDeDe, "I was ready to explode, all this rice cake happiness and obsession and all, I needed a break. The only way to get them to silence was to take all these darned rice cakes and hide them away. So me and my clan (pointing to Bandana Dee) went and took them all. But evidently 'Mr. Stamps' wouldn't leave his stamps at home, so you found us."

"Oh," said Waddle Dee, "so can we just eat some rice cakes and forget about all this?"

"Poyo!" said Kirby grabbing a rice cake and handing it to King DeDeDe.

"Meh," commented King DeDeDe. "Just do what you want with them." He went downstairs into the castle.

Kirby found another rice cake and handed it to Ribbon. King DeDeDe then charged back up the stairs and finished his last statement, "…because I'm having mine with caramel!"

Everyone smiled and had some caramel covered rice cakes.

Before they knew it, it was evening. King DeDeDe had begun work on redistributing the rice cakes, and Kirby, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and Ribbon all went home.

The next day, all was back to normal. Even Waddle Dee barely remembered, as he ran around in the forest, playing tag with Kirby.

I==I==I

A/N: There are pictures for each chapter on my Deviant art, which is linked as my homepage on my account. :D


End file.
